


I'll Be Waiting

by necromancy_enthusiast



Series: Danganronpa Rarepair Week 2018 [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, Hospitals, Language of Flowers, Light Angst, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necromancy_enthusiast/pseuds/necromancy_enthusiast
Summary: Hajime visits Nekomaru in the hospital.For the Danganronpa Rarepair Week 2018 Day 2 Prompt: Flowers





	I'll Be Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> And now... For something literally no one asked for but that the world direly needs more of.

Hajime stood outside of the hospital, looking up at the large, imposing building as he held a small bouquet of flowers in one hand.

 _Guess this has to be the place,_ he thought as his eyes scanned the sign out front. He inhaled deeply before making his way to the sliding doors, walking through and stopping at the reception counter at the front. A woman in nurse’s scrubs who sat behind the counter turned her attention to him.

“Hello, can I help you?” she asked.

“Uh...Hi,” he said. “My name's Hajime Hinata. I came to see Nekomaru Nidai?”

The nurse turned to her desktop computer and typed something on the keyboard. Time seemed to stretch on forever as Hajime stood in front of the counter, nervously clutching his bouquet.

“I’ve heard that name quite a few times over the past couple of days,” the nurse said. “He seems rather popular. Are you a friend of his?”

“Um...Boyfriend.” Ever since they’d started dating, Hajime had envied Nekomaru’s comfort about the situation. He had no qualms about letting people know they were together, even about correcting people when they referred to Hajime as his friend. He didn’t want Nekomaru to think he was embarrassed of him or took him for granted. Still, he couldn’t help but get nervous whenever he said that word in public. But if that bothered the nurse, she certainly didn’t show it. She stood and moved from behind the counter.

“Please follow me.” An elevator ride up several floors and a trip down a long hall later, the nurse had led Hajime to the in-patient ward, and they stood before a closed door, which the nurse knocked on.

“Mr. Nidai, you have another visitor,” she said.

“Come on in!” came that familiar, boisterous voice. Just hearing it made Hajime smile to himself a bit. The nurse turned the knob and opened the door, entering with Hajime close behind.

Inside, of course, was Nekomaru, wearing a hospital gown and an odd, small device around his neck, which was connected to several electrodes on Nekomaru’s chest via short, thin wires. The room would have been incredibly plain, just like any other patient’s room, if not for the gifts Nekomaru’s other visitors had brought him. A myriad of flowers, get well cards, and other kinds of gifts decorated the room. Hajime looked over each gift, and as his eyes moved from one to the next, he became more and more self-conscious about his own.

Hajime had bought his gift after school that day while he was on his way to visit Nekomaru. The woman helping him had asked him what the occasion was, and once Hajime had explained, she’d made him a small bouquet of light purple anemones and yellow peonies. According to her, they were good flowers to signify a wish for the receiver to have good health. Hajime knew next to nothing about flowers, but the bouquet looked nice, so he was happy to go with her suggestion.

But now? Now, his bouquet looked downright trifling compared to all the sunflowers, roses, and other, much brighter and more eye-catching flowers Nekomaru had been gifted. If only he’d kept that after-school job longer, then maybe he would have been able to afford something nicer.

“Hajime!” Nekomaru called excitedly, bringing Hajime back into the current situation. Nekomaru smiled at him brightly, momentarily making Hajime forget his anxieties.

“I’ll leave you two be,” the nurse said, making her way back towards the door. “Just remember that visiting hours end at 6pm.”

And with that, they were alone.

“Well come on already, sit down!” Nekomaru said, still maintaining his usual friendly aura. Hajime did so, sitting down in the chair pulled up close to the head of Nekomaru’s bed.

“It’s not much, but I uh-Got you these,” Hajime said, handing the flowers to Nekomaru as he looked away.

“For me?” Nekomaru said. Hajime stole a glance at Nekomaru, who seemed genuinely delighted as he took the flowers from Hajime in a gingerly manner that most would have thought unbefitting of him.

“Well...Yeah. I mean-They’re not much, but you know,” Hajime said, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Aw, come here you!” Nekomaru said. Hajime felt Nekomaru take his hand and pull him closer, encouraging Hajime to stand and resituate himself on the edge of Nekomaru’s bed as he was enveloped in a stern, yet comforting hug.

“You like them?”

“I love them!” Nekomaru said. The hug went on a bit longer, and once it ended, Nekomaru smelled the flowers, cradling them against his chest.

"It’s really nothing special,” Hajime shrugged.

“You kidding me?” Nekomaru asked. “How could I not love something my boyfriend got for me?”

Feeling his face warm up a bit, Hajime coughed into his hand.

“So, how are you doing?” he asked.

“Great! I’ve had some visitors over the past couple days.”

Hajime chuckled, looking around at all the gifts Nekomaru had received. “You don’t say.”

“Yeah, that keeps it from getting lonely. But I should be out of here in just a few more days, then hopefully I won’t have to come back until next year's check up.”

“That’s great,” Hajime smiled. “We should do something special when you get out of here.”

“Hmm…” Nekomaru scratched his chin thoughtfully before his eyes lit up. “Let’s go to the beach!”

“Sounds like fun to me. Maybe we can invite some of your classmates, too.”

Right then, another knock on the door sounded.

“Come in!” Nekomaru said. In came a different nurse from before, carrying a laptop under his arm.

“Hello, Mr. Nidai,” he said. “I’m just here to check your Holter monitor again.”

Hajime watched silently as Nekomaru handed the nurse the small device that hung around his neck, who hooked it up to his laptop. Soon enough, a file with a variety of readings popped up on the screen.

“Hm…” the nurse said. “Over the past few days, your readings have been irregular. It’s probably nothing major, but I’m going to show these to the doctor and get a second opinion from him.”

“Alright,” Nekomaru said in an unusually quiet tone.

“You need anything while I’m here?”

“No, I’m good.”

“Just call if that changes.” And with that, the nurse was gone. Nekomaru sighed, and Hajime turned back to look at him.

“So, uh...What’s all that about?” Hajime asked.

“Oh, you know. This thing on my chest is for monitoring my heart rate over long periods of time. Sometimes my heart just kinda acts up without any real reason. It’s normally not anything to be concerned about, but I guess it’s been coming up more frequently than usual. I just hope they don’t keep me here even longer because of it.”

It was true that Nekomaru’s health had improved greatly since he was a child, but that didn’t mean he was entirely out of the woods. There was always the chance that he could suddenly take a turn for the worse. Hajime remembered Nekomaru telling him about how he’d spent so much of his early childhood in and out of the hospital, wondering if he’d live past his teens. Nekomaru said that he’d long since made peace with the idea that he might not live a normal lifespan. No, that didn’t bother him much. What _did_ seem to bother him, however, was having finally been healthy enough to go to school regularly and make friends only to be whisked away from them.

“Well...No matter how long you have to spend here, everyone will be waiting for you, and we’ll be happy to have you back. I know I will.”

Nekomaru smiled. “Come here!” he said, wrapping his arms around Hajime once more.

“Nekomaru-I need to breathe,” Hajime choked out.

“Ah, right,” Nekomaru said, loosening his grip on Hajime. “You know, I think I know what your talent is, Hajime.”

“Huh? What do you mean?” At this point, with the support of his friends and family, Hajime was starting to get over the idea that he needed an ultimate talent, but he had to admit it still intrigued him.

“The Ultimate Boyfriend!” Nekomaru said, smiling proudly. Hajime felt his face heat up again as he looked down and covered it with his hands.

“ _Please_ don't call me that.”

“Too late, that's your talent now!” Nekomaru insisted. “You should get started on your transfer application when you get home. You can list me as your reference.”

“If you ever call me that in public, I'm breaking up with you.”

Nekomaru laughed uproariously, wrapping an arm around Hajime’s shoulders and bringing him in close.

“Oh, please. Everyone knows your bark is worse than your bite,” he said. Hajime sighed in resignation as he rested his head on Nekomaru’s shoulder, hating the idea of admitting it was true but not knowing how to counter it. After a moment, a small smile appeared on his face.

“Love you, Nekomaru.” Nekomaru’s smile only grew in response before he placed a kiss on Hajime’s forehead.

“Love you, too.”


End file.
